New Surprises
by AshlynneDragneel
Summary: Kori Dragneel has finally found the person she's been looking for since she was little. What she didn't know is that her best friend is in the same guild. Will they rekindle the feelings they had long ago, or will something end up tearing them apart?
1. The Search Is Over

I've reached Magnolia at last. I wonder if he's still here. I smiled thinking about him. It's been years since we saw each other. Go to Fairy Tail in Magnolia. There you will find what you are looking for little one. Those were the last words Riva spoke to me before she disappeared.

"That Fairy Tail guild has been causing trouble again."

I stopped and listened to their conversation.

"Those kids need to learn to stop destroying things. There are four of them, plus two cats, that cause the most damage."

Turning around, I asked, "Where is this Fairy Tail guild located?"

"Straight ahead, down this road," one of them said.

"Thank you," I said, continuing my path.

Could this be the same brat I knew from my childhood? I wondered.

I had just came to a stop in front of the guild when I felt something wet fall on my face. Looking up I saw snow fall from the sky. I smile to myself thinking of Riva. Snow was always her way of telling me she was proud. Taking a deep breathe I opened the doors.

"Ah... What's this?" Two men approached me. One had dark hair, the other with brown hair and a pipe.

"Macao. Wakaba. Leave the girl alone."

On the other side of the room was a small man sitting on the counter of the bar.

"What can we do for you?" he asked.

"Are you Master Makarov?" I asked.

"Yes."

Smiling I said, "I want to join your guild."

All around me there was laughter. "How old are you kid?"

"For your information, I am 17 years old. I lost my family when I was young, and I just lost someone else 7 years ago. Forgive me if I sound rude but I have been walking everywhere looking for this place," I snapped.

"What magic do you use?"

I look up to see one of my idols, Mirajane Strauss. I refuse to mention my dragon-slayer magic just yet so I say, "I use ice."

"Just like Gray. Right Master," she says smiling.

I felt a sudden jolt at that name. How is it possible that he's here too. I thought only my brother joined Fairy Tail, but now Gray?

"Is there something wrong?" Master asks me.

Smiling up at him I said, "No. Not at all."

"Well then, Mira, give her the mark," he said.

Mirajane came around the counter with a stamp pad. "Where would you like it?" she asked. I pointed to upper right arm.

I barely glance at my arm before the doors burst open and I smelled two familiar scents wash over me. My body froze when I heard their voices arguing with each other.

"Yo! Gramps! Who's that?"

Turning around, I faced my brother and my best friend for the first time in ages.


	2. Making Amends

Both boys froze when they saw who I was.

"Natsu. Gray," I whispered.

Natsu was the first one to move. He began walking slowly, as if he was afraid I was just an image. When he was satisfied that I wasn't going to disappear, he ran up and pulled me in his arms.

"Where in the hell have you been?" he whispered hoarsely.

Tears started falling down my cheeks as I wrapped my arms around him. I realized then that I missed the way he held me when I got scared.

"I'm so sorry, Natsu. I wanted to find you, but I didn't know where to look. I've missed you so much," I said, crying into his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, but is there something that you should tell us Natsu. Like, for instance, who is this girl?"

Turning I saw a tall man with long, black hair watching us with amusement written all over his face.

"Shove it, Gajeel. I haven't seen this little girl since we were kids," Natsu said.

"Yeah well, neither have I," Gray said, speaking up.

"How do you know my sister?" Natsu asked, slightly angered. I grabbed his arm as he brought it forward.

"Brother! Please, let me explain," I cried.

Relaxing visibly, he turned back to face me as I started explaining to everyone.

"When I was six years old there was a terrible blizzard. Being the genius I was, I decided to go out and play. With the nature of my magic being ice, my family knew exactly where to find me," I started.

Natsu interrupted and said, "That was before the house exploded."

Nodding, I lowered my voice, "I heard it and ran back towards the house. I tried looking for you. I really did. When I couldn't find you, or mom and dad, I left. I traveled for three days before Riva found me. She's the one who taught me my magic."

"Ul was the one who taught you ice magic," Gray said, confused.

"This was before Ul. I've never told anyone this. Riva taught me ice dragon slayer magic," I confessed.

"So this whole time you were a dragon slayer? That's why you were better than both me and Lyon," Gray said.

"I wanted to tell you both, but that was something I thought I needed to keep to myself."

"Did you not trust us enough? I thought I was your friend. I cared about you more than anything else in the world. More than beating Lyon at his own game. Then you leave me too," Gray yelled.

"Don't yell at her," Natsu roared.

"Both of you shut up and let me finish," I snapped. Sending me an apologetic look Natsu lowered himself back down. Gray still stood near the door. "Please," I begged.

Sighing he sat down on the floor. Satisfied I continued, "After Riva disappeared I went to a nearby village. There, I saw Ul, Gray, and Lyon training. They took me in and taught me a new type of ice magic. A few months later, Deliorra showed up." Turning to Gray, I said, "I know I was late getting there and I'm sorry. I should have known that Ur would need me. Instead I decided to be a good little girl and did as my master told me. But I was so shocked that I didn't know what to do. I was a coward for running and I've been running ever since."

Standing up, Gray came over and pulled me into a fierce hug, "I was a coward too. But don't ever scare me again. I thought I had lost you too."

Master came up and said, "Natsu, why don't you take... Uh?"

"Kori," I supplied.

Nodding he continued, "Yes. Why don't you take Kori home? I believe our newest member needs some rest."

Despite Gray's protests, Natsu dragged me out of the guild hall. "Let's go Happy!"

"Aye sir!"


	3. Broken

Natsu and I walked towards his home silently. I took the opportunity to look around at the shops, some of them catching my eye.

"I'll take you out tomorrow," Natsu said.

I guess he noticed me looking.

Laughing quietly I leaned on my brother, resting my head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around me and pulled me closer. Being with my twin again, made my life start to feel whole again.

One thing I wanted back was Gray. The boy from my childhood, who made me smile no matter what we were doing. Even then I knew he was the one person I could give my heart to. Seeing him now made me realize how much I still loved him.

Thinking about everything that has happened I started singing softly.

**_Wake up to a sunny day  
_****_Not a cloud up in the sky  
_****_And then it starts to rain_**

**_My defenses hit the ground  
_****_And they shatter all around  
_****_So open and exposed_**

**_But I found strength i the struggle  
_****_Face to face with my troubles_**

**_When you're broken  
_****_In a million little pieces  
_****_And you're trying  
_****_But you can't hold on anymore_**

**_Every tear  
_****_Falls down for a reason  
_****_Don't just stop believing in yourself  
_****_When your broken_**

**_Little girl don't be so blue  
_****_I know what you're going through  
_****_Don't let it beat you up_**

**_Hittin walls and getting scars  
_****_Only makes you who you are_**

**_Only makes you who you are_**

**_No matter how much you're heart is aching  
_****_There is beauty in the breaking_**

**_Yeah..._**

**_When you're broken  
_****_In a million little pieces  
_****_And you're trying  
_****_But you can't hold on anymore_**

**_Every tear  
_****_Falls down for a reason  
_****_Don't just stop believing in yourself  
_****_When you're broken_**

**_Better days  
_****_Are gonna find you once again  
_****_Every piece will find it's place..._**

**_When you're broken_**

**_When you're broken_**

**_Ha..._**

**_When you're broken  
_****_In a million little places  
_****_And you're trying  
_****_But you can't hold on anymore_**

**_Every tear  
_****_Falls down for a reason  
_****_Don't just stop believing in yourself  
_****_When you're broken_**

**_Oh when you're broken_**

**_When you're broken_**

**_When you're broken..._**

"You still have a beautiful voice. Better than Lyra," Natsu said.

Looking at my confused expression he elaborated, "Lyra is one of Lucy's celestial spirits we met on Galuna Island."

By this time we had reached his house. Going inside he showed me where to sleep then, gave me one of his shirts and left.

Smiling to myself i got ready for bed thinking about tomorrow. Falling asleep I dreamt of Gray.


	4. Helping Out

I woke up this morning with a furry blue thing burrowed into my side. Looking down I saw that it was a little blue cat. Smiling I gingerly got up, trying not to wake him, and went into the other room to find Natsu. There was a note on the door.

_Kori,_

_I left for the guild this morning. Didn't want to wake you. Have Happy bring you over when_

_You're ready._

_Love Natsu_

Smiling to myself I opened the door to the other room. Standing frozen, in the entrance, I looked around his living room. How could someone live like this, I wondered. There was trash everywhere. Sighing I remembered how I would always clean up after him. Come to think of it, this is the same layout he used to have his room. Remembering every detail, I got to work cleaning up.

"Natsu..." a tiny voice behind me said. Turning I found the little blue cat in the doorway rubbing his eyes. He looked up at me as confusion ran over his face. "You're not Natsu."

Smiling softly I sat down and said, "No, I'm Kori. Natsu's sister."

He looked up at me with a smile. "My name's Happy. I'm Natsu's partner."

Laughing I said, "It's nice to know that my big brother has someone to look after him."

Happy walked up to me and sat in my lap. "Natsu never said he had a sister."

Sadness crept over me as I said, "There was an accident when we were really little. I would have tried finding him sooner but I thought, after the explosion, that everyone was dead."

"I heard about the explosion," Happy said quietly, "Natsu said that the house blew up when he was trying to find someone precious to him. I always thought he was talking about Igneel but he wasn't."

Hugging him I whispered, "That's just who Natsu is. Even then he didn't care about what happened to him as long as the people he cares about are still okay. He does everything in his power to make sure that they smile."

Letting my little blue friend go he went into, what I assume is the kitchen, and pulled out a fish.

Sitting down on the table he watched me as I finished cleaning up. "Natsu never cleans," Happy said.

"I always did it," I laughed, "Till this very day I have everything memorized right where Natsu puts it."

"It must be nice having someone you love," he said quietly.

Turning around I said, "Now don't tell me there's not a little feline you're in love with." Blushing like crazy he looked down. "I knew it." Sitting down at the table I said, "Give me the details." I listened carefully as Happy told me everything about Charle.

Getting up I said, "Come on."

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"I have to go see how she feels about you," I replied.

Flying after me, Happy led me to the guild hall.


	5. The Announcement

Stopping in front of the guild hall, with Happy, I heard loud noises from inside. 'It sure must be pretty lively in there,' I thought to myself. Opening the door I ducked narrowly avoiding getting hit by a chair. Crawling inside I shut the door behind me. I stayed sitting on the floor as I watched my brother and Gray fight.

"Watch it Popsicle!"

"You watch it Flame Brain!"

The door behind me suddenly opened as I got kicked in the back. "Watch it jerk," I said venomously. Craning my head up I was faced with Gajeel.

"Sorry I didn't see you there," he said. Suddenly everyone was quiet. Looking around every member had an astonished look on their face. "You all got something to say?" Gajeel yelled.

They all turned around and went back to what they were doing.

"What's with everyone today," I asked Gajeel as he lifted me off the floor.

"Apparently Master Makarov has an important announcement today," he said gruffly.

As soon as he had finished the master came out of his office. "Children. In accordance with Fairy Tail's oldest traditions, from here on out I will announce the S-class Mage advancement examines. This year's testing ground is Tenrou Island. It's our guild's holy ground. Your powers, hearts...spirits... I've been observing them for the past year. The eight participants... Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, Juvia Loxar, Cana Alberona, Freed Justine, Mest Glider, Elfman, and Kori Dragneel." There were cheers and cries throughout the room. This silenced when master continued. "This year there will only be one winner. The exam will be in one week. Everyone, be in the best condition that you can be in. Since there are newcomers, I will explain the rules."

Mira explained, "The chosen eight, will choose a partner within the one week of preparation."

"There are two rules in choosing a partner," Erza chimed in, "One, is that they must be a Fairy Tail member... And the second, is that they must not be an S-Class Mage."

"We will announce the specifics of the exam once we reach Tenrou Island. But just like last time, Erza will be blocking your path," master said.

"This time, I will also be one of the people who will bother your progress as well," Mira said cheerfully. At this everyone started whining.

Guildarts got fed up with it and snapped, "Stop your whining. Everyone who is an S-Class Mage has walked this path before."

Master finished by saying, "The selected eight and their partners will meet at the Hargeon Harbor in one weeks' time. That is all!"


	6. Claiming Our Partners

After Master Makarov finished his announcement everyone went back to what they were doing. Sitting at my table were Natsu, Gray, Juvia, Lucy, Wendy, Elfman, and Lisanna. We were currently talking about who our partners would be. Naturally Natsu and Happy were partners, and Lucy paired up with Cana.

"Who's going to be your partner Gray?" I asked.

He leaned back in his chair, considering my question. "Well, I can't be paired up with my partner in crime," he said looking straight at me. He gazed around the room until he yelled, "Oi! Levy!" Levy, who was talking to Jet and Droy, turned around. "Want to be my partner?" After a moments consideration she nodded enthusiastically.

"But Juvia want to be Gray's partner," Juvia whined.

"It's okay Juvia," Lisanna said trying to comfort the water Mage, "I'll be your partner."

"Um, Elfman," I asked. "I think Evergreen want to be your partner." Turning, we all saw her glaring daggers at Elfman. Grumbling under his breath he went to talk to the frightening woman. I've never seen her use her magic but I've heard that she turns people to stone.

"So who's going to be your partner Kori," Gray asked.

My eyes immediately go to Gajeel. Catching my eye he nodded.

"What? You and Gajeel! No way!" Everyone complained. Gray started glaring at the table. He hates it when it's just Gajeel with me on a mission.

"And why can't I be her partner?"

Everyone looked up at Gajeel, who was standing right behind me. Looking down at the table I saw Gray's hands clenched. I stood up and walked around the table. Wrapping my arms around him I whispered, "Gray, calm down." He bolted up and dragged me out of the guild. Thankfully everyone had enough sense to stay put.

Once we got outside of the guild he pushed me against the wall. "You know how I feel about Gajeel," he said.

I wrapped my hands around his neck and ran them through his hair. "I know how you feel about him, Gray. We are a team, nothing more. You should know one thing. Gajeel is nothing compared to you. He's like another brother to me. I've loved you since we were little."

His eyes widened slightly as I pulled him closer. He wrapped his arms around me and said, :From the very first day, when Ur came out, it was all I could do not to run away. Lyon confronted me that night, saying that you were going to be his."

"Well, Lyon's not here right now."

I found myself leaning closer to Gray. "You know, I never could get you out of my head," he whispered.

I laughed, "That's so cheesy."

"Yeah but you were worth the wait," he said softly kissing my lips. My heart felt like it was about to burst. A cliché, I know.

Suddenly the door to the guild burst open surprising us. Gray jumped back as I whirled around to face Lucy.

"Oh, um..." she hesitated, "Natsu wanted to know what was taking you guys so long." She hesitated a moment longer until deciding to go back inside.

"We should probably go inside too," Gray sighed.

Laughing I grabbed his hand and pulled him back into the guild hall. Opening the door we were greeted by people arguing, again.

"But if you two are partners then it wouldn't be fair to the rest of us," Natsu whined.

"Yeah, it there were two dragon slayers on the same team then they would have an advantage," Happy agreed.

"Gajeel," I yelled getting his attention. Pointing to the door I said, "If you need us then you'll have to wait a week. Let's go train." Gajeel laughed and ran with me to our usual training spot.


	7. New Member

Finally, the day of the S-class mage exam. Gajeel and I raced through town in order to make it to the Harbor on time.

"This is all your fault," I yelled at him.

"How is that?"

"You overslept!"

"You did too! And you're the one that wanted to train all night," he snapped.

"You're the one that went along with it," I argued.

Not hearing his response, I stopped.

"What is it," Gajeel asked.

I turned toward the ally next to us and said, "You know the feeling you get when someone needs help?"

"Yeah," he replied uncertainly.

"Well, I have that feeling now," I stated as I walked down the alley.

"Who's there," a tiny, frightened voice asked. The voice sounded so familiar but I couldn't place where I had heard it before.

Sitting down I said, "I'm not going to hurt you little one." I barely heard the soft steps as he came, hesitantly, towards me. As he stepped into the light I could see that he was a little, dark purple cat, which had gotten bear up. Realization dawned as I figured out where I had heard his voice. "You were in my dreams." He took in my features before he dove into my arms.

Sitting there for a few moments I waited until he fell asleep before walking back to Gajeel.

"Lily went on ahead," he said.

Nodding, I carefully transferred my cat into his arms. Taking off my jacket I stripped out of my sweatshirt before I hurriedly pulled my jacket back on. I saw Gajeel blush out of the corner of my eye. Deciding to ignore it, I wrapped the little feline in my sweatshirt.

"We need to get to the dock," I said. Without waiting for him to reply, I started walking away.

"So you've finally found your own exceed," he said.

"Kori," my twin yelled as we reached the dock, "Where have you been?"

Smiling I looked down at the purple feline, "I had to stop and puck up something on the way here." Gray came up behind me and wrapped an arm around my waist. He chuckled when he saw what was in my arms.

Suddenly I felt a menacing aura. Looking up I saw Juvia glaring at me. I already knew why. Ever since the fight between Fairy Tail and Phantom Lord, she's been going after Gray. According to Lucy, she views me as a 'rival in love.'

Obviously I've already won.

Before I could say anything to her the boat pulled up to the dock. Natsu was the first to run up the ramp. Lucy and Happy followed next, yelling at my brother. Juvia tried getting Gray's attention as we went up the ramp, but he was focused on me.

Once we got moving I noticed the rise in temperature. Laughing I watched Natsu run to the side and get sick.

"My poor twin can't even get control of his motion sickness," I teased.

"That's not fair sis," he grumbled.

"If you're a dragon-slayer too, then how come you don't get motion sickness," Levy asked.

Sitting down I put my cat in my lap and carefully unraveled the sweatshirt. "I'm not like Wendy. I can't use Troia to temporarily get rid of it. I found that by meditating for long periods of time, while moving, I've gained control over it. Gajeel's even close to controlling his," I told her.

"I don't meditate. How come I'm different?" Wendy asked me.

T thought this over for a moment, before saying, "I think it's because of your support magic. By using it as much as you have, it's made your body immune to some things."

"That makes a lot of sense," Charle said.

Looking at my brother again, I noticed that it's gotten worse. "Natsu. Come here," I yelled. Everyone moved out of the way as he made his way towards me. "Sit," I ordered motioning to the space in front of me.

Gajeel and Wendy sat down too, so we were making a circle.

"Can you hold him," I asked Gray. Nodding he lifted the shifting cat before moving back.

"I need you guys to give them some room," he told the others.

All three of them looked at me as I began Explaining, "Okay, it's simple. Just sit, clear your mind, find your dragon and bring it out."

Wendy nodded and began while Natsu yelled, "How am I supposed to do that? It's not even possible."

I gave a pointed look at Gajeel. He had a grayish aura around him and the air seemed thicker. I glanced over at Wendy, who was almost there, with a light-blue aura.

"What's the purpose of this anyway," my twin grumbled.

"Natsu, if you can to this then that means you're getting stronger. Its purpose is to increase your strength, speed, defense, stamina, and agility. It is said to be stronger than Dragon Force." Smiling at him I said, "You can do it. I believe in you twin."

Grinning he closed his eyes and a reddish aura started to form. I glanced over at the others' shocked expressions before saying, "Happy, Charle, Lily, I need you guys."

Lily nodded and went to his partner. Sitting in Gajeel's lap, he took the same position. The other two looked at me in confusion.

"This technique was designed for a dragon and his partner. If this works out the way it should then they would be in sync with each other. A bond forms between the two."

We all look up to see Master Makarov standing on the railing. Grinning I closed my eyes and cleared my mind. Right before I was sucked in I felt something soft sit on me. Realizing that it was my cat, I let myself go.


	8. BEGIN!

I woke up to a soft paw on my face. Slowly opening my eyes I saw Lucifer looking at me.

"Master Makarov wants everyone on the lower deck," he said to me. Shifting, I woke up Gray beside me. Pulling him to his feet we walked down the lower deck on the boat.

"Now that everyone is here I will explain the Exam. Once you reach the Island there are eight paths. If you're lucky you can get the silent path. This is one where there are no battles. There are four paths that lead to a team battle. There you must go up against another team in a battle. You must defeat the other team in order to continue. The last three paths are where you will face one of the other S-Class Mages. Only those who can successfully reach the end will pass the preliminary exam. The point of the prelim exam is 'strength' and 'luck'. The examination has started! Now begin!"

Happy and Natsu tried to go first but hit a spell field.

"Don't worry, it'll dissipate in five minutes," Freed said, flying away with his script wings.

Bixlow followed saying, "You should've trapped them forever."

While everyone was bickering amongst themselves I had already started rewriting the spell.

Signaling Gajeel over, I whispered, "Ice Make- Slide."

Gajeel and I jumped up and laughed as everyone started freaking out and looking over at Gray. Sliding down I said, "Catch you later bro."

Back on the boat, Gray said, "I forgot she was the best at ruins."

"Granted she was fast but not as fast as I am," Levy said beside me.

Lucy looked over and said, "If she did it right when Natsu hit it then she would have done it within thirty seconds. It always takes you at least a minute."

Gray noticed how Levy looked upset so he said, "Don't listen to her Levy. I bet you can get it done in twenty seconds." She ended up breaking it for her and Gray, but it did take her a full minute.

Gajeel and I had just reached the island minutes before Freed's spell dissipated. "From the looks of it Freed and Bixlow took the B path. Which one do we go through?" Gajeel asked.

Closing my eyes I 'felt' the paths. "H," I said pointing down the path.

Looking down at me he said, "I trust your judgment. Let's just hope it's not the silent path."

Laughing I said, "I haven't beaten anyone up in forever."

Following the path we came across Mest and Wendy.

"This is almost too easy," Gajeel sighed.

"Ice Dragon's Roar!"

"Steel Dragon's Roar!"

In one hit we managed to knock out Mest.

"You may be my friend, Wendy, but I'm not going to go easy on you," I told her.

"Sky Dragon's Roar!"

"Ice Make Wall!"

"Steel Dragon's Fist!"

Gajeel hit Wendy as she flew into the rock wall behind her.

As soon as the little girl slid to the ground there was a noise behind us. "You two go. I'll stay until he wakes up," Wendy said quietly. Leaving through the cave we walked for fifteen minutes.

All of a sudden I started getting lightheaded. Stopping I leaned against the wall next to me and started sliding, losing my vision to the darkness. I barely heard Gajeel yell as he caught me. Closing my eyes, I gave into the darkness.


	9. The Request

"Who are you?"

Turning I found a boy with black hair. He looked innocent enough but there was a dark aura surrounding him. Stepping back slightly I asked, "Where am I?"

"You are in a dream, now please answer my question," he asked.

"My name is Kori Dragneel," I said, "Now tell me yours."

"My name is Zeref. You must be related to Natsu Dragneel. I have a favor to ask the both of you. I am currently roaming the island even though I should be in a deep sleep. There is a dark guild on the edge of the island wanting to capture me. I ask that your friends destroy the guild and that you and your brother destroy me."

I looked at the boy closely. He didn't look like I thought he would.

"You should probably return now," he said quietly. With that everything disappeared around me.


	10. Keep Holding On

As I left Zeref I heard people yelling around me.

"What the hell did you do?"

"It's not my fault she collapsed."

"Then whose was it, huh?"

I got fed up with the arguing and opened my eyes. I glance to the side and see my brother and Gajeel going at it.

"Would you two shut up," I croaked.

Immediately they shut up and looked over at me. Natsu's eyes fill with relief as i try to stand up. I start to tip forward but I'm grabbed from behind by Erza. As soon as I am able to stand up on my own, Happy is flying at me.

"Kori! I'm so glad you're okay!"

Laughing I ask, "Where is Lucifer?"

Suddenly I'm attacked from behind. Reaching behind me I grab my crying cat and cradle him too.

Looking around I saw everyone all beat up. "What happened?" I asked. I couldn't see Gray in the clearing. Confused, I looked at Natsu. "Where's Gray?" Tears fill my eyes when someone wraps their arms around my waist. Twisting in their arms I see the dark eyes I've come to love.

"I'm right here," he whispered. Gripping his jacket I pulled him closer. He wrapped one arm around my waist and the other held the back of my head. " I would never leave you."

Suddenly a roar filled the air. Pulling away I asked, " What the hell happened while I was out?"

"Well there was this dark guild that came and some of us were out cold and we defeated them while Natsu, Gray, Erza, Wendy and Lucy went to go fight their master. And apparently now there is a dragon loose though we don't know how," Levy informed me.

"That dragon is Acnologia, from the book of Zeref." Behind us Master stood on a rock. "I expect you brats to get off this island now."

"The boats were destroyed when we fought Master Hades," Gray whispered in my ear.

Feeling frustrated I said, "How can you just expect us to leave? All the boats are destroyed. We have no way off this island. We have no way of contacting anyone. Our best hope is to fend off Acnologia and wait until someone from the guild comes."

"Most of our magic has been depleted from fighting already," Lisanna said.

Sighing I continued, "Along with ice magic Riva was a dragon of music. I learned how to enhance my voice and either support or destroy those around me. If Wendy can support my voice then it would be even stronger. Plus we have four other dragon slayers. Now tell me we don't stand a chance."

Master seemed pleased with my argument. "Well then I guess we have no choice. How do you want to do this? You were the one who came up with the idea."

Smiling I said, "It's simple really. I need to lure the bastard out of the clouds. One he's out everyone else can attack. And I'll do my best."

Natsu came up to me, with my guitar in hand. Pulling me in for a hug he said, "I love you so much, don't you forget that. We will do our best and fight for what we believe in. You helped us realize that." Handing me my guitar he kissed my forehead. "Now go let us hear that beautiful voice of yours."

Smiling I turned to Gray. "Don't think you're getting out of this. We did a couple songs together when we were little remember?" Walking away I felt him tug me back to him. Spinning me around he pressed lips against mine. He pulled away and said, "I love you."

"I love you too."

Walking away from the others I put the strap around me. Strumming my guitar I turned and nodded to Wendy. Both of our magic circles enveloped me as I sang.

There's no curtain call

And there's no point in life at all

If each day ends and this bent heart of mine cannot heal

I can't see a darn thing

But could it be

That the gray clouds that I loved completely blinded me

They're souls like me and you

Who aren't aware of what they do

Always laughing in the face of danger and truth

Can't they see

Right through their hazy glee?

That nothing good comes of rushing in blindly

I'll keep moving on

No matter what may come my way

And I'll sing

Not fearing what they say

Deep in my heart

I know for sure

That you are hurt,

feel insecure

and surly crying

Because you are

only human

These tears of mine

Are screaming out

It's not a lie

and as I cry

I want to thank you

For showing me

What I could be

I won't let go

I thank you so

By this time Acnologia had appeared and everyone gave it their all.

Yeah...

Try with all your might

But dreams only live in the night

I'm so tried of them always being out of reach

We don't realize

That the defeat's a disguise

Our fighting spirit is the flame of our souls

So I'll wait by that door

No matter what may come my way

And holding out my hand, I will say

If you are crushed

If you are hurt

Here is the strength

And the confidence

You have misplaced

If you feel down

Listen for my song

These tears of mine

Are screaming out

I found you

On this gray world

Without any blue

But you showed me

Every color

I'll hold your hand

And won't let go

I thank you so

Strumming a new song I raised the power of my voice.

I wanna set the world on fire

Until it's burning bright for You

It's everything that I desire

Can I be the one You use?

I, I am small but

You, You are big enough

I, I am weak but

You, You are strong enough to

Take my dreams

Come and give them wings

Lord with You

Nothing I can not do

Nothing I cannot do

I wanna feed the hungry children

And reach across the farthest land

And tell the broken there is healing

And mercy in the Father's hands

Take my dreams

Come and give them wings

Lord with You

Nothing I cannot do

Nothing I cannot do

My hands my feet

My everything

My life, my love

Lord, use me

I wanna set the world on fire

I wanna set the world on fire, yeah

Take my dreams

Come and give them wings

Lord with You

Nothing I cannot do

Take my dreams

Come and give them wings

Lord with You

There's nothing I can't do

Nothing I can't do

I'm gonna set the world on fire

Set the world on fire

I started singing Can I Have This Dance and caught Gray's eye. Placing a circle under him he came towards me.

[Kori]

Take my hand, take a breath

Pull me close and take one step

Keep your eyes locked on mine,

And let the music be your guide.

[Gray, Kori]

Won't you promise me (now won't you promise me, that you'll never forget)

We'll keep dancing (to keep dancing) wherever we go next

(chorus)

It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you

It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do

And with every step together, we just keep on getting better

So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)

Can I have this dance

[Gray]

Take my hand, I'll take the lead

And every turn will be safe with me

Don't be afraid, afraid to fall

You know I'll catch you threw it all

[Gray, Kori]

And you can't keep us apart (even a thousand miles, can't keep us apart)

'Cause my heart is (cause my heart is) wherever you are

(chorus)

It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you

It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do

And with every step together, we just keep on getting better

So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)

Can I have this dance

[Kori and Gray]

Oh no mountains too high enough, oceans too wide

'Cause together or not, our dance won't stop

Let it rain, let it pour

What we have is worth fighting for

You know I believe, that we were meant to be

(chorus)

It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you (like you)

It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do (way we do)

And with every step together, we just keep on getting better

So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)

Can I have this dance

Can I have this dance

Can I have this dance

He took the opportunity to kiss me before returning to the others.

I'm stuck in your head

I'm back from the dead

Got you runnin' scared

I'm fearless

I'm callin' you out

I'm takin' you down

Don't you come around

I'm fearless I'm fearless

I got the upper hand now

And you're losin' ground now

You never had to fight back

Never lost a round

You see the gloves are coming off

Tell me when you're had enough, yeah

Ready for a showdown

And we're face to face

I think I'll rearrange it

Put you into place

You don't get the best of me

Check it, you're afraid of me

I'm stuck in your head

I'm back, back from the dead

Got you runnin' scared

I'm fearless

I'm callin' you out

I'm takin' you down

Don't you come around

I'm fearless, I'm fearless

I'm fearless

You used to make my heart pound

Just the thought of you

But now you're in the background

What you gonna do?

Sound off if you hear this

We're feelin' fearless!

We're feelin' fearless!

I'm stuck in your head

I'm back, back from the dead

Got you runnin' scared

I'm fearless

I'm callin' you out

I'm takin' you down

Don't you come around

I'm fearless

I'm stuck in your head

I'm back, back from the dead

(I'm fearless)

Got you runnin' scared

I'm fearless

I'm callin' you out

I'm takin' you down

Don't you come around

I'm fearless, I'm fearless

"Last one," I said, "After this i won't be able to hold it anymore." I spotted something out of the corner of my eye before gathering up all of my magic.

You're not alone

Together we stand

I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand

When it gets cold

And it feels like the end

There's no place to go

You know I won't give in

No I won't give in

Keep holding on

'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

Just stay strong

'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you

There's nothing you could say

Nothing you could do

There's no other way when it comes to the truth

So keep holding on

'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

So far away

I wish you were here

Before it's too late, this could all disappear

Before the doors close

And it comes to an end

With you by my side I will fight and defend

I'll fight and defend

Yeah, yeah

Keep holding on

'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

Just stay strong

'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you

There's nothing you could say

Nothing you could do

There's no other way when it comes to the truth

So keep holding on

'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

Hear me when I say, when I say I believe

Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny

Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

La da da da

La da da da

La da da da da da da da da

Keep holding on

'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

Just stay strong

'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you

There's nothing you could say

Nothing you could do

There's no other way when it comes to the truth

So keep holding on

'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

Keep holding on

Keep holding on

There's nothing you could say

Nothing you could do

There's no other way when it comes to the truth

So keep holding on

'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

Releasing my magic I dropped to the ground.


	11. Let's Go Home

Right after releasing my magic, Acnologia fell into the water.

"Yeah he's gone," my twin cheered. I froze, not knowing what to do. Something felt terribly wrong. I jerked, feeling a hand on my shoulder. Looking up, I saw Laxus staring down at me.

"It's not over yet," he said.

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked.

"He's still here," I whispered.

"And he's pissed," Laxus added.

A moment later, Acnologia burst out of the water. He rose in the air, high above us.

"It's a breath attack," Gajeel yelled.

"Is it planning on blowing the whole island away?!"

"No way!"

"Seriously...?!"

"Everyone who can use defensive magic, put all the power you've got into it," Erza yelled taking charge.

"Right!"

"There's not enough time to draw the seals," Freed yelled.

"There's plenty of defensive magic that does not require writing symbols or seals," Levy told him.

"Way to go, Levy," Bickslow cheered.

"Everyone... focus all your power on Freed," Lissana yelled.

"Let's join hands," Mira said.

"We can't let it end here," Natsu roared.

"Okay, we'll never give up," Lucy cried.

"Everyone join your power together as one! Let's show it the bonds of our guild," Gray said coming towards me. My guildmates all stood in a circle and held hands. I shakily stood up and grasped the hands of Gray and Laxus.

"We'll all go home together," Master started.

"To Fairy Tail!" We yelled together. We prepared ourselves for the final blow. Craning my head back I watched Acnologia fire his attack. Closing my eyes I smiled, remembering my time in the guild. All the good, all the bad. I remembered everything in my last moments.


	12. Home

"Please wake up Kori." There was something brushing against my cheek. It was soft and gentle.

"Come on sis." There was a second voice. I opened my eyes against the bright light. Blinking I saw Gray and Natsu above me.

"There's our girl." I twisted my head slightly to see Gajeel and the others. All of a sudden I was ambushed by six people. I found Jet, Alzac, Bisca, Warren, Max and Droy crying their eyes out.

"Can't... Breath..." Slowly they got off of me but they never stopped crying. "What the hell happened?"

A girl appeared on the top of a rock. "My name is Mavis. Fairy Tail's first master, Mavis Vermillion. Back then... I took the strength of everyone's bonds and faith and converted all of it into magical power. All of your thoughts allowed one of the three great Fairy Magics, Fairy Sphere, to be activated. It is a magic that will protect the guild from any evil. An absolute defensive power. However, everyone was sealed in a frozen state. Though it's been released, a span of seven years has passed." With that she disappeared.

Gray held out his hand as I tried getting up. I let him pull me up before anyone else can suffocate me.

As we were on the boat, going back home, Natsu was trying to perfect the technique I showed him.

"So what all has changed at the guild," Gray asked.

Alzac was quiet a moment before saying, "A lot of things have changed. You'll understand when we get home."

I've missed the sound of home. I stood on the second level, thinking of what could have changed. Lucifer was down talking to Pantherlilly and the others.

"You know if you keep leaning like that then you could fall over." Ignoring him I continued standing where I was. Gray wrapped his arm around my waist and brought me closer. "You know, I haven't had a chance to kiss you yet."

Twisting around in his grip, I brought my hands up to his shoulders. "I guess we're going to have to fix that aren't we." Gray slid his hands down to my waist as I brought his lips to mine. Below I could hear Bisca shrieking.

"When did that happen?" she asked pointing up at us.

"If you were paying attention then you would know," Lucy said. Pulling back from Gray I fisted my hands in his hair, tugging gently. His eyes roamed my face, growling softly.

"If only we weren't in public," he whispered before kissing me hard.

"Oi! Frostbite! Stop making out with my twin," Natsu yelled.

"Shut it," I growled. All of a sudden the girls started screaming. Turning in Gray's arms I saw the place I've been away from for far too long... Home.


End file.
